You Can't Judge a Punk By His Piercings
by Kelsica2
Summary: When Courtney hears Duncan's suspicious phone call to a certain girl and hears the truth behind it, she sees Duncan in a different light. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

_Okay, this is my first fanfiction ever, so please go easy on me. This is also my first time uploading a story on here, so I might mess something up. XP Sorry if any of the characters seem OOC. I tried as hard as I could to keep them in character. _

_So, this is pretty much DuncanXCourtney stuff. It takes place after Sadie gets voted off, but it says that in the story, so I don't know why I'm repeating myself. P It features two OCs (not coupled with a cannon character, though) and Duncan showing his softer side. If you don't like either, you might as well turn away right now. So, read and review, please! No flaming!_

_BTW, **Words that look like this are Courtney's thoughts as the everts were taking place **and stuff in italics is somebody on the other end of a phone._

_Okay, I'm done now. Enjoy the story! D_

* * *

_Chapter 1_

Sometimes, you know exactly what a person is like just by looking at them

Sometimes, you know exactly what a person is like just by looking at them. The same thing applies to some of the people here on Total Drama Island.

By looking at Eva, you'd think she's some female-Hulk psycho.

She is.

By looking at Lindsay, you'd think she's a ditzy blonde.

She is.

By looking at Harold, you'd think he's the biggest geek in Canada.

He definitely is.

But sometimes, you can't judge a book by its cover. The same thing also applies to some of the people here on Total Drama Island.

By looking at Gwen, you'd think she'd be the most unpleasant girl to speak to on the face of the Earth. She's actually not that bad of a person. I've talked to her a few times and she's actually kind of nice.

By looking at DJ, you'd think he'd be some macho jerk who always make people feel his muscles to prove how big they are. He's probably one of the sweetest guys I've ever met. He's so cute with his little pet bunny.

Then, there's **Duncan**.

By looking at that ogre, you'd think he was the most disgusting, filthy, rude, overly-cocky, insensitive jerk ever born.

Well, he is.

But apparently, there's this other side to him, a side that he doesn't want to show people because he thinks they'll think less of him. A sweeter side, a side to show that there actually is a soul somewhere underneath all of those piercings.

It all started after Sadie was voted off. I had to pull some strings with the rest of the team to make sure she got voted off instead of DJ. He may have blown the last challenge for us by taking off his blindfold for a second, but at least he didn't repeatedly bombard me with crabapples!

Sorry, I'm getting off subject. That just really ticked me off.

Anyway, after Sadie ran off bawling, I guess Duncan got bored, so he got up and left. He does that after almost every night. He doesn't even say goodbye or where he's going, he just flat-out leaves! Talk about rude! Nobody else seemed to notice that night, but I did. And no, it's not because I like him. I don't! I just happened to see him out of the corner of my eye. I'd always wondered where he went, so I decided that night would be a good one to investigate.

The rest of the guys all said their goodbyes and headed toward their cabin. Bridgette walked up to me, yawned, and said, "I'm going to bed. You coming?"

Still looking at the path that Duncan had taken, I told her, "No… I think I'll take a walk first. You know… to clear my head."

She shrugged and started to walk toward our cabin. "Okay. See you later."

"Bye." After she was out of sight, I quietly walked along the path that Duncan had taken. I HAD to follow him. Who knows what he could have snuck off to do? I was not going to have our team get in trouble just because he felt like having a little chaotic fun! If it wasn't for me being here to control him, he'd be back in Juvy by now and we'd be short yet another player!

Turns out that Duncan had walked toward the mess hall. _**Why would he go there? Did he want MORE of Chef's slop? Even Duncan isn't that crazy!**_After thinking that, I saw him walk behind the hall._** What on Earth is he going to do?**_ I snuck over to the side that Duncan had gone to, but not fully. I just snuck enough so that I could spy on him behind a trash can.

Weird, the garbage smelled better that Chef's cooking.

But there was no time to think about that. I got down on my hands and knees and made myself as small as possible. That way, when I caught Duncan doing something that he wasn't supposed to be doing, I could pop out and stop him. I had never spied on anyone before. I actually felt this little adrenaline rush.

I titled my head so you could barely see my eyes over the side of the can. It didn't really matter, anyway. Duncan was leaning on the wall and facing forward, so he wasn't even looking at me. He pulled something out of his pocket. I was pretty sure it was a cell phone, considering that he pressed some buttons on it and put it to his ear.

He mumbled to himself, "I hope she picks up…"

After a few seconds of silence, I could hear a faint _"Hello?" _from his phone. Duncan got a small smile and said, "Hey, Zoey. It's me."

"_Duncie? Hi!" __**Yeesh, she has the squeakiest voice. And who's Zoey?**_

"How's my sweetie pie doin'?" _**Sweetie pie? Does he have annoying nicknames for every girl he's ever met? **_

"_I'm great! How's the island?" _

"It sucks, as always."

They kept talking for, like, an hour. I sort of drifted off during some parts of the conversation, but what stuck out was the last thing he said.

She must have told him she loved him, because he said, "Love you, too, babe. Be sure to tell Selena the same thing. 'Night."

Hanging up, he put the cell phone back into his pocket. He had his usual uninterested look back on his face again as he walked toward his cabin. He walked past me and I froze, trying not to make a sound. He luckily didn't notice me.

I sat there for a while, comprehending what all of this meant. Did Duncan already have a girlfriend? And he was flirting with me? _**That… that pig!**_

Getting up and walking back to my cabin, I silently thought to myself,_** How could somebody do that while they already have a girlfriend? And who the heck is Selena? Oh, my gosh… Does he have two girlfriends?! And the first one's okay with that? What a skank!**_

I swore to myself that I was gonna give him a piece of my mind the next day. I didn't care if he was mad that I was spying on him, I wasn't going to let Duncan get away with having some dirty love rectangle.


	2. Chapter 2

_First off, I'd like to thank everybody who reviewed the first chapter. I got nothing but nice comments and I greatly appreciate that. Okay, second, this chapter was kinda rushed, but I tried really hard on it, so I hope you all like it! :D_ _If Courtney or Bridgette are OOC, please tell me so I can correct my mistakes._ _Read and Review, peeps! _

* * *

By the time I had gotten back to my cabin that night, I was fuming. I had always known that Duncan was a perverted ogre, but a two-timer? I had figured that even he would have enough pride not to do that!

Bridgette was already asleep, so when I slammed our cabin door open and shut, she jolted up and clumsily fell out of her bottom bunk and onto the floor. It's a good thing Sadie was gone, or she would have fallen out of her top bunk and onto Bridgette. That wouldn't have been pretty.

Rubbing her head, she got up and said, "What's with the door slamming, Courtney?"

Walking over our dresser, I angrily said, "You know how I told you that I went for a walk?" I started rifling around for my pajamas, but I could still see her reflection in the cracked mirror above the dresser sleepily looking at me.

She pulled a splinter out of the front of her blue night shirt and replied, "Yeah… what about it?"

"Well, I actually went to spy on Duncan." I finally found my pajamas under some of Bridgette's hoodies and pulled them out.

"No duh," she said with a small smirk on her face.

I turned around quickly, giving her a deadly look, but her smile stood firm. "What's that supposed to mean?" I started to unbutton my Capri pants and Bridgette turned around so I could change in privacy.

I couldn't see her face, but I'll bet that that stupid grin was still on her face. "I saw Duncan sneak off, too. I knew that he was the real reason you 'took a walk.' And I also know that you like him."

By that time, I had finished putting my pajama pants on and had moved onto the top. But when she said the words, 'You like him,' I pulled on the bottom of it so hard, it almost tore. "What?!" I stormed over to her and spun her around so that I could tell her to her face, "I do not, emphasis on **NOT,** like him!" I poked a menacing finger in her face, but she just pushed it away calmly.

"It doesn't matter how many time you emphasize the word 'not.' You like him."

"How could I possibly like a guy like him?! Do you want to know what I found out while spying on him? He already HAS a girlfriend! He went behind the mess hall to make a phone call to some squeaky-voiced slut named Zoey." I crossed my arms over my chest and said, "And get this; he talked about some Selena girl, too. She's probably his other girlfriend!"

Bridgette gave me a look like she didn't believe me. What was there not to believe? "Do you know that for sure? Did he actually use the word 'girlfriend'?"

I simmered down and bit and replied, "Well… no. But what other explanation could there be? He told that Zoey girl how much he missed them and that he loved them. That's something you would tell to your girlfriends!"

"Why would Duncan tell the first girlfriend about the second one? That's not exactly the best way to cheat on a girl."

"Because she's a slut! He probably parades them all around town on his arms, acting like he's all that!"

"Courtney, Duncan's a punk, not a pimp."

"…Okay, I guess that was a little farfetched. But I still won't stand for Duncan flirting with me when he's already dating two other girls!"

"There are a thousand explanations to this. Selena and Zoey could be his aunts or something." Bridgette sat back down on her bunk and patted the space next to her.

I sat down in said spot and she said, "I think I know why you're so upset about this."

I turned toward her and replied, "So do I. Duncan's already got a girlfriend… possibly two… and he still has the gall to constantly hit on me! Seriously, what kind of a jerk does that?!"

Bridgette swept a piece of loose hair out of her eyes and said, "No, that's not it. You're upset because you think Duncan already has a girlfriend… possibly two… which means that you can't have him."

Getting up in a huff, I half-screamed, "For the last time: **I don't like him! **Why does everybody on this stupid island think I'm, like, in love with him or something?"

She stood back up, too and walked over to me. "Because it's pretty obvious. Especially after the Bunny thing today."

"Yeah, what about it?"

"You kept going on and on about how sweet it was of Duncan to do that for DJ."

I had told Bridgette about Duncan getting DJ a new bunny before the campfire ceremony. I told a few people, actually. I just thought it was really sweet of him, that's all.

"I could definitely sense something in your voice."

"You sensed nothing! I'm not jealous of those girls, I don't like Duncan, and I don't want to talk about this anymore!" I stormed over to my bunk and angrily threw the covers over myself, flopping toward the wall so that I couldn't see Bridgette.

Unfortunately, I couldn't drown out her voice saying, "Okay. Good night, then. But remember: denial isn't just a river in Egypt." The cabin went pitch-black after she turned off the lights and we laid there in silence.

Even though I was exhausted, I couldn't go to sleep. I kept thinking about Duncan. And don't you dare say anything! It wasn't in that way. I was thinking about how despicable he was. All his piercings, his rude behavior, his cocky attitude, his… well, everything! There was no way I liked him. There just couldn't have been. _**Tomorrow,**_ I thought to myself, _**I'm going to tell him off. He's going to get a piece of my mind whether he likes it or not!**_ I kept repeating that to myself until I drifted in a well-anticipated sleep.

And the next day, Duncan definitely got a piece of my mind. Unfortunately, he didn't exactly give me the response I was expecting.

And if you're reading this, Bridgette: Denial isn't just a river in Egypt? Seriously? Where'd you get that one? Clichés 'R Us? Show some creativity!


	3. Chapter 3

_Blah. Thanks to that stupid last chapter, I can't get the image of Duncan dressed up as a pimp outta my head. Not that that's a bad thing… *waggles eyebrows* ;D_

_I just stole Courtney's last name from some other fanfiction, 'cause I liked it. :P Chris's voice is in this chapter, so yahoo. And couldn't resist putting some Heather torture in here, 'cause she's a bee-yotch. :D This is mostly just Courtney being in denial and stuff. Read and review please, people! :D_

* * *

The next morning, I was hoping we'd all get to sleep in a little bit. I had really been exhausted from the challenge and the whole Duncan thing and needed a few extra minutes of sleep. But, of course, Chris couldn't let us relax. Ever.

At 7 AM exactly, an ear drum-shattering siren went off, making Bridgette shriek and fall out of her bunk and making me jolt up and bonk my head on the bunk above me.

That was pretty much our morning routine.

Then, Chris' voice rang out over the PA system, "Gooooooooooood morning, campers! Get your lazy butts outta bed and meet me in the mess hall for breakfast in half an hour. McClain out!"

Mumbling silent profanities at the reality show host, I grabbed two towels and my toiletries and headed toward the communal washrooms. I hoped there wasn't a line when I got there, but I was luckily the first one to get there, so I got the pick of the showers. The end shower had the warmest and least grimy water, so there's always a long line for that one.

I looked around to make sure nobody else had just come in, took off my clothes and quickly stepped into the shower. I turned the knob and comforting warm water poured over me. But almost simultaneously, memories of Duncan's previous phone call poured into my mind, as well.

I shampooed vigorously, unable to keep myself from thinking about that call. _**Seriously, what kind of a person could do that to three girls, even if one of them is a total skank? **_

My scalp hurt from how hardly I scrubbed the shampoo in, but I was just so mad. I had to take my anger out on something! I turned the water off, leaving myself in steamy silence. I pulled a towel off the curtain rod and carefully wrapped it around my dripping hair. Then I grabbed the other towel and started drying off, thinking about how I was going to approach the whole Zoey/Selena thing. _**Should I do it someplace private? No, I should do it in front of the whole freaking camp! Oh, the next time I see him, he is going to feel my wrath! Nobody messes with Courtney Mann! **_

Wrapping my towel around my dry, clean body, I stepped out of the shower. Standing in front of me, with a scowl on her face, was Heather. "Well, it's about time! You were in there for, like, twenty minutes!" I must have had a menacing look left over from thinking about Duncan, because her eyes showed some slight fear while she was yelling at me, and then she added, "And what is up with that face? Did that pole go even farther up your butt?"

I didn't answer her, but quietly and angrily walked out of there. _**That girl irks me even more than Duncan…**_

About halfway back to my cabin, I heard a loud shriek. The scowl on my face changed to a grin, and I whispered to myself, "Good thing I used up all the hot water… Now the ice queen can enjoy her icy cold shower…" I gave a small giggle, the first time I had in a while, and walked back to my cabin.

I saw Bridgette walk by, so I guessed that she was going to take a shower, too. I got back to the empty cabin, looking for my hair dryer. There weren't any outlets in the cabin, so it was a good thing I had bought the battery-powered one before I left for the island. I found it on the dresser and sat down on a small stool. I let the towel fall from my head and flipped the switch on the dryer, blowing soothingly warm air into my hair. But, once again, I started thinking about…

Do I even have to say who it was anymore?

I wasn't even thinking about Zoey or Selena, I was just thinking about… him. Just him in general. And, more importantly, me and him. And this probably wasn't my best idea, but I was saying said thoughts out loud.

"He's such a cretin. I do not like him. He's a total slob. I could never like a guy like him He's a delinquent. There's no way that I like him."

"Reassuring yourself?" I heard Bridgette's voice behind my back, but hadn't even noticed her robe-clad self in the mirror.

I just had to buy the _silent_ hair dryer.

* * *

_Oh, my! What will happen next? Will we finally learn who Zoey and Selena are? Will Chris make a physical appearance in this fanfiction? Did Courtney lather, rinse and repeat? Find out all this and more, in the Chapter 4 of this insanely awesome Total Drama Island fanfiction! _


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for such a delay. I've been uber busy. School sucks. They give you all this homework so you don't have time to do important things, like write fanfiction. XD

Anyways, I am about to answer a very important question that has been killing you all…

Yes, Courtney did, in fact, lather, rinse, and repeat in the last chapter.

Anyway, Duncan finally shows up again in this chappie. Chris talks into his big megaphone. LeShawna will probably have to get her ear checked after this chapter, though…

That's pretty much all I gotta say.

Except for the fact that you all MUST read and review OR ELSE…

I'll be very sad.

Enjoy!

* * *

After half an hour of convincing Bridgette that the conversation I was having with myself wasn't because I was in denial, she finally left me alone about it. For that, I was really grateful. The last thing I needed was to keep thinking about him. But, of course, I still kept thinking about how to approach the whole Zoey/Selena thing. I had decided not to yell at him in front of the other contestants. I was going to have to find someplace private to tell him off. It would have been nice to make him look like an even bigger jerk, but I didn't want the others (and the entire viewing world) to see me screaming my head off like some kind of freak.

Psychotic maniacs are hardly ever elected into office.

-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-

The half hour had almost been up, and almost everybody was seated for breakfast. The only two missing were Geoff.

And **Duncan**.

They finally came straggling in right when breakfast was served. Chef slammed our bowls of slop down one by one, and the two found their seats. Geoff sat down next to Bridgette, who was sitting next to me. And unfortunately, the only seat left at our table was across from me.

Duncan plopped down, scratched his armpit like the Neanderthal he is, and looked across the table at me. He smirked and asked, "What's the matter, Princess? Aren't you enjoying this delectable meal?"

I hadn't even realized that I was grimacing at him, but even after he said that, I just kept glaring at him. I didn't answer him. I don't grimace at people very much, but for him, I was willing to make an exception.

He cocked that annoying unibrow of his and asked, "What? No response?"

Grimace.

"C'mon, Princess, it's no fun if you don't make a comeback."

I finally opened my tightly closed lips. "STOP. CALLING. ME. THAT."

Duncan looked like he was about to say something back, but was interrupted by a megaphone, with Chris' voice behind it. "**Are you ready for today's challenge, campers?**" Duncan turned around and angrily looked at him.

A few no's, I guess's and I wanna go home's were murmured by the other campers, while I silently sat and glared at the back of Duncan's big, stupid head.

"**Good, because there isn't a challenge today! You can just chill!**"

LeShawna was the first to speak up. "What? Then why'd you wake us up so dang early?"

Chris grinned, walked over to her, and loudly exclaimed, "**BECAUSE IT'S FUN!**" LeShawna gave a yelp and made a loud thud as she fell out of her chair.

I don't know why he uses that stupid megaphone so much. We can hear him just fine without it.

-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-

After breakfast, everybody separated to do their own thing. I would have dragged Duncan far away and started the lecture, but he ran off to do something with some of the other Bass boys before I got a chance. I figured that it was the perfect time to de-stress, what with all the challenges and Duncan being a manwhore and all.

I chose the woods as my relaxation spot. Nobody really likes to go in there, because most parts are really creepy, so I thought it'd be the perfect place to get some privacy.

I grabbed my iPod and a book from my cabin and started making my way through the woods. During the camping challenge, I had come across a pleasant little stream, with lots of big, pretty, shady trees to block out the intense heat of the sun. I had found it while looking for fire wood, and remembered the path I took so that I could find it again.

When I had finally reached my little neck of the woods, I found a nice, strong oak to lean against, made sure the spot in front of it didn't have any dirt, and sat down. I had packed a few books before coming to the island, thinking I could read them by the poolside at the five-star resort Chris said we were going to be staying at.

Frankly, it just wasn't the same reading them by a leech-infested shore as it would have been there.

That spot was as close to good scenery as I was going to get, and I was okay with that.

I pulled the iPod out of my pocket, stuck the ear buds in, and started looking through my songs. I finally settled on a piece by Beethoven and opened up my book. I sat in silence, Beethoven's beautiful composition soothing my stressed soul. I had completely tuned out the rest of the world, so focused on my reading; I didn't even notice that a figure was walking toward me.

But I did notice when my music suddenly stopped.

I looked up.

Somebody had yanked the ear buds out of my ears.

They were in somebody else's now.

Duncan's.

* * *

Dun dun duuuuun! What the heck will happen next? Will Courtney yell at Duncan? Will Duncan make fun of Courtney's taste in music? Will we **finally **learn who Selena and Zoey are? Will I ever stop talking like Chris? Find out all this, and more, in **CHAPTER 5**!


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry for another long delay. This time, it was just pure laziness and procrastination…Not really as proud of this chapter as I am with the others, but I hope you guys still like it. :D_

_Okay, we finally get a step closer to learning the true identities of Zoey and Selena. This is good, considering that you all (note how I didn't say y'all, even though I'm from Kentucky, 'cause I'm uber classy and stuff) have been dying to know, according to the reviews I've read. I really appreciate those, BTW. :D_

_And I just realized that I forgot the disclaimer throughout this entire fanfiction. D'oh! XP Total Drama Island does not belong to me in any way, shape or form. _

_Read and review, please! _

* * *

There he was, standing right in front of me, listening to the song that was playing on my iPod.

There wasn't a camera in sight.

We were finally alone.

Finally, I could tell him that I never wanted to speak to his two-timing self again.

He looked like he had just eaten a gym sock. "Yeesh… even your music is uptight."

Normally, I would have told him about how I am SO not uptight (because I'm not), but at the moment, I had much bigger fish to fry.

I slammed my book down, not even caring that I had forgotten my place, and lividly stood up. "Duncan! What are you doing here? Did you follow me?"

Plucking the buds out of his rarely-cleaned ears, he apathetically replied, "It's a free country, babe. I can go wherever I want."

I crossed my arms, absolutely outraged with his attitude. Seriously, what kind of a person is as obnoxious as him? "Oh, so you coincidently wandered into the same part of the woods that I did? For a criminal, you sure are a horrible liar!"

He shrugged and said, "Maybe I did… and maybe I didn't." He crept closer towards me, plastering a perverted grin on his face. "Why do you care so much?"

I had finally had it with him. Looking back on this, I couldn't believe all the stuff I had said to him. I mean, even HE didn't deserve to be talked to like that. I was just so provoked, I couldn't control myself! "You know, Duncan, you've got a lot of nerve! You insult me one minute, and then flirt with me the next! You have absolutely no self-control! You're the most unrefined, fractious, grotesque, horrid excuse for a human being I have ever met!" I stood, there, shaking from fury. My face was red hot from anger.

Thank God there were no cameras around to record all of that.

Duncan looked truly shocked. Duncan never looked shocked. He always either looked angry or bored. He looked at me, unibrow raised in surprise. After a few seconds of listening to me pant from yelling so loudly, he finally spoke up. "Okay, I don't know what half of those words mean, but I'm sensing some frustration…"

"Of course I'm frustrated!"

"Why now? You were never this ticked off any of the other times I've hit on you. In fact…" His usual cocky smile was back on his lips. "… I thought you kinda liked our little love/hate thing."

"I never did! I never will!" I felt like smacking him. I very well would have, if my hand hadn't been shaking as badly as it was. And for some strange reason, I felt like crying. I had no idea why, but I was on the brink of tears. I just wanted to burst out crying and run back to my cabin with my dignity completely out of tact. But, of course, I would never do that, especially in front of him.

Then, out of nowhere, I burst out, "I know about them, Duncan!"

Slightly confused by that randomness, he asked, "Know about who?"

"I heard your little phone call to Zoey. I know all about her and Selena!"

Instead of the enraged look I had expected from him, he just looked embarrassed. He rubbed his forehead with his hand, like he had gotten a migraine just from hearing that. "Aw, man. You heard all of that stuff I said?"

"Yes, and I won't stand for it!"

Then, he just looked confused. "Huh?"

"Do you honestly think I'd let you flirt with me while you have TWO girlfriends? Please, I am WAY too good to be treated like that."

"**WHAT** the heck are you talking about?"

I thought my head was going to explode from aggravation. "How could I make it any clearer? Just leave me alone and stick to your Minnie Mouse-voiced whore Zoey!"

I picked up my book and iPod and was about to storm off, until a voice stopped me. "You thought Zoey was my **GIRLFRIEND**?"

I turned back around, now just as confused as he was. "Well… yes. Why?"

Then, he did the one thing I didn't expect him to do.

Laugh.

There he was, just laughing like a psycho. I hadn't understood why, so I just stood there, gawking at him. He kept laughing for another minute, wiping tears out of his eyes from chuckling so hard, and pulled himself together. He sighed and said, "Y'know, for an overachieving Honor Roll student, you aren't that smart."

"Excuse me?!"

"Princess, do you want to see who that girl you think you know about really is?"

At this point, I was totally incoherent. Were those girls his girlfriends or not? I decided to find out by walking back towards him, standing in front of him and saying, "Fine, but it better not be some kind of trick…"

Without saying a word, Duncan pulled a wallet out of his pocket. There was ID sticking out of it that belonged to some guy named Craig Sturniolo in it, so it was safe to assume that he had stolen the whole wallet from him. But I ignored that, nervously waiting to see what he was getting.

He pulled a glossy piece of paper out. A picture? Duncan didn't seem like the kind of guy that carries photos in his wallet. I had figured he put ninja stars in there or whatever he uses to torture people with. He looked at it for a few seconds, a little grin creeping onto his face. Then he looked back up at me, with a more serious demeanor. He flipped the photo so that it was facing me.

"This is Zoey, my so-called Minnie Mouse-voiced whore."

* * *

_Aww, man. Another cliffhanger!_

_Who's in Duncan's picture? Will it be who Courtney's expecting? Does Craig Sturniolo even realize that his wallet has been stolen? Find out all this, and more, in _**Chapter 6!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

Happy early Turkey Day! :D

Sorry for such a late update. Now that I have some time off, I've been able to work on this some more. And I got kinda stuck, too… I hope it's decent. :P

Craig Sturniolo's the guy that Duncan 'got' his wallet from that I made up, in case you all forgot. You probably did. I don't blame you. Craig sucks.

TDI and all of its characters belong to Fresh TV. Except for Selena and Zoey. And Craig. He's mine, too. But nobody cares about him 'cause he's ugly and stuff, so I'm gonna shut up and let you all read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

I couldn't believe it.

All that time that I'd been ranting about what an ogre-like jerk Duncan is.

All that time that I'd been calling Zoey and Selena (Actually, mostly Zoey, for some reason) whores.

All that time that I'd been… I'm finally ready to admit it now… jealous of Duncan's so-called girlfriends.

It had all been a waste of time.

Do you want to know why? There weren't two skunk-bag teens in the picture Duncan showed me. One of them wasn't even a teen. In the picture, there was the cutest little girl I've ever seen. She had green eyes and thick, black hair. There was another pretty girl in there, too. She looked about 13, had long, blonde hair with pink tips and bright blue eyes that matched Duncan's exactly. I felt so stupid. I couldn't believe that I had never considered the possibility of Zoey and Selena being-

"Your sisters?" I asked, grabbing the picture from him, inspecting it, like I thought it'd be a fake or something.

"Duh." Duncan snatched the picture back from me, tucking it back in Craig Sturniolo's- I mean 'his'- wallet. "Like I would really date two girls at once. I may be a thief, delinquent, scofflaw, criminal, felon, and an overall bad person, but I'm not a complete creep." He sat down in my old spot in front of the tree, and I joined him, sitting in another empty spot. "So," He turned toward me, waggled his unibrow and grinned. "Why were you following me last night?"

I rolled my eyes and replied, "Okay, you may be off the hook with the whole two girlfriends thing, but I'll be asking the questions here." I crossed my arms over my chest, turned toward him and asked, "Why were you sneaking around just to call Zoey?"

He sighed, his cocky expression melting. "Look, I love those two, but I don't want that to get in way with my reputation. I just didn't want the others to think I was some kind of softie, okay?"

"Why? So you love your sisters, Duncan. Big deal! It only shows that you're, as much as I hate to admit, actually a human being."

He leaned closer toward me, that obnoxious little grin on his face again. "Human enough to go out with you?"

I groaned, pushing his head away. "You just ruined what could have almost been a nice moment."

Still smirking, he replied, "It's just one of the many services I offer."

I had to admit, that was kind of funny. I let out a little giggle. "You are such a cretin!" But this time when I insulted him, it was kiddingly.

His grin got bigger and he added, "I know. But I'm **your** cretin. And you still didn't answer my question. Why were you following me last night?"

"Um… I just wanted to see where you sneak off to every night. Now I know. The end."

He scoffed, "No, that's obviously **not** 'the end.' Was that the best you could come up with, Princess?"

I ran a thousand possible retaliations in my mind, but all that came out was: "I, uh… you looked, um… I mean… yes. Yes, it was," I sighed in defeat.

Duncan's grin was still plastered on his lips. "That's what I thought." He got up and started walking away. But before he was entirely gone, he yelled back at me, "Hey, Courtney!"

Looking up, shocked that he called me by my first name, I yelled back, "Yes?"

"Let's keep this between you and me, okay?"

Grinning, I replied, "Okay!"

Then, his tone turned back to his usual angry one. "And stop telling people about the Bunny thing! Lindsay won't stop asking me to find **her** a rabbit!" And with that, he disappeared.

Wow.

Duncan has a heart.

Who knew?

I got up, grabbed my things, and returned to my cabin. For some reason, I smiled the entire way there. I got a few strange looks from some of my fellow campers who passed by me, but at that moment, I really didn't care.

It was about nighttime by the time I got back to camp. I stepped into the cabin, still grinning like a moron. Bridgette must have been hanging out with Geoff or something, because she wasn't in there. I didn't care that much, though.

Tossing my stuff on a bunk that was no longer occupied by another teammate, I flopped down on my own bed, thinking about my previous conversation with Duncan.

_**Man, I can't believe that Duncan isn't a complete jerk. He cares about his two little sisters. He cares about SOMETHING in general. Wow. Maybe he isn't such a bad guy, after all. The whole Bunny thing made me think that the idea was possible, but this is the icing on the cake. Maybe I was too quick to judge Duncan.**_

I suddenly heard yelling from outside, which made me jolt up immediately. I stepped outside, getting a pretty clear view of what was happening.

Chef and Chris were walking toward the Dock of Shame. Chef was pushing some guy along with them. Some guy that I felt like I had seen before.

The yelling was coming from the guy that was being pushed. He tried to get out of Chef's grip, but, knowing Chef, I figured that that was pretty much hopeless. The guy screamed, "Come on, I really am an intern here! Remember, Chris? It's Craig! Craig Sturniolo! I'm the one who gets your iced tea every afternoon!"

Chris shrugged his shoulders and replied, "Sorry, dude. We can't have trespassers here. Unless you have an ID to prove that you really are Sturniolo, you're outta here!"

"I'm telling you, somebody stole my wallet! It had my ID in it!"

Chef barked, "That's what they all say!" They had finally reached the Dock of Shame. Chef tossed Craig in the Boat of Losers like he was a sack of potatoes. "Now sit down and shut up, fool! It's gonna be a long ride home!" He ran toward the steering wheel, started the motor, and jetted away, leaving Chris leaning over the dock and into the water, looking at his own reflection.

At first I felt guilty for not running toward the trio and telling them where Craig's wallet and ID were, but I forgot all about that when I saw a small note next to my feet. I hadn't noticed it when I first stepped out, but I had guessed it must have been there in the first place, since I had been alone on the porch.

I immediately knew who it was from.

Who else would leave me a note labeled 'Princess'?

I picked it up gingerly, looked at my surroundings to make sure nobody else was around. It was hard to see, since it was now officially dark, but I didn't see any shadows. I opened the note. The writing looked like the handwriting of a trained circus monkey, but I was still able to make it out. It said:

_Princess,_

_I just wanted to thank you. I didn't want to do it out loud because we all know I'm not that type of guy. I guess you were right. I don't have to be embarrassed about loving my little sisters. And, besides, if anybody makes some stupid remark about that, I can just beat the crap out of them and my rep will still be in tact._

I rolled my eyes at that sentence and continued reading.

_Okay, I don't like writing stuff, so I'm gonna finish this up. So, thanks or whatever. _

_Your own personal cretin,_

_Duncan Caliver_

_PS- I called home again. This time Selena picked up. She says she thinks you and I would make a cute couple. Why is everyone else getting that fact but you?_

_Okay, I'm done now. Seriously._

I folded the note back up, grinning even bigger than I was before. I walked back in the cabin, clutching the note close to my heart. I opened up my drawer, tucking the note under one of my grey sweaters. I slipped my shoes off and crawled into bed, not even caring that I was still in my clothes. **Me.** The dress-for-success CIT. My clothes were going to be all wrinkled. Stuff like that usually drove me insane, but that night, nothing else really seemed to matter.

I started to think about Duncan again. About how gross and unhygienic and disobedient he is. But then I started thinking about how sweet he is, under all of that other stuff.

Maybe I should give the guy a shot.

After all, you can't judge a book by its cover.

And I guess you can't judge a punk by his piercings, either.

* * *

It's finally finished! AHHHH!!!! Do you all realize what this means?

It means I don't get to end this chapter by talking like Chris.

Aww. Sob. D:

Well, I gotta admit, this might actually be my favorite chapter. I just hoped everybody stayed in character. :D

And I just had to add that thing with Craig. I just had to. The thought was stuck in my head and screaming at me. Let me tell you, my friends: the voice in my head is REALLY, REALLY LOUD.

Anyway, I'd like to thank all of my supportive readers and reviewers! You guys rock!!! *air guitar solo* Well, with that, I finally end _You Can't Judge a Punk by his Piercings. _

I'm so sad. I liked working on this fanfic…

Oh, well. :P


End file.
